


The Dangerous List

by NaNaAnna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, But not all the time, Everyone Is Gay, EveryoneWillHave TheirTimeToShine, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, I promise, JisungIsAPoorBaby, M/M, Markle Will Possibly Appear, Minor Character Death, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, Without Mark, nct - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaAnna/pseuds/NaNaAnna
Summary: People are discovering their superpowers after a very long drought season.Six of them are also students Haechan, Renjun, Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno and Jisung.At the beginning, the powers seemed almost innocent. But that's in the past.It started with Jisung who can kill with a single touch.How many of them will remain on the Dangerous List?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! x
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any errors.

**ONE YEAR AGO**

Jisung had no idea how long he’s been running for. He couldn’t see what is in front of him, only being able to hear the frequent owl hooting, the sound of his own exhausted bare feet thumping against the compacted mud and his accelerated, irregular breaths. He was determined to never stop running again, although the stinging of his muscles was getting slowly unbearable. He has to hide. In a place not accessible to normal people. In a place where only him and his cruel thoughts can stay forever. The backpack, loosely placed on his shoulders, weighted a ton, even though the only things he carried were some clean clothes and a stuffed toy his mum gave him on his sixth birthday, only a couple of days before she passed away. There was nothing that would make him stay home. Perhaps only a father, who never thought twice before going for a punch. He knew that if he didn’t run, someone else wouldn’t survive at the end. Whether it was him or his abusive guardian.

He stopped for a second with tears in his eyes, making his already poor vision even more foggy, as he listened to his heartbeat. The forest was all around him. Trees, needles, and various sounds of animals he didn’t dare to identify. He took a phone out of his pocket and near surround was brightened up by the light of the screen. Three in the morning. _The Devil’s hour_, the boy realized, _only the Devil’s been up since yesterday’s evening_. He was aware that to be completely invisible to others he needs to get rid of the last thing connecting him to them. He held the phone tightly as he threw it with all his power against one of the most sturdy looking trees. There was a loud _crack_ interrupting today’s black night as the phone came in contact with firm wood. Jisung only bluntly stared at the scene in front of him, heaving a quiet sigh. Now to find a hidden spot safe enough for him and for the others. He wiped his small scared eyes with the back of his hand and uselessly looked around. The eyesight needed to get used to the lack of light again and so he continued to search the surroundings with the help of his lanky arms. He could sense a few trees following them, continuing the journey. Why was it that the new moon had to set on the day of his escape?

He could feel the cold night getting under his skin. He left the house quickly without any hesitation. But because he’s unlucky, his father, who’s just come back from a pub, saw him trying to jump off the window sill, furiously storming into the door. It was too late when Jisung realized he didn’t take any jumper or coat with him, let alone a pair of shoes. Cold sweat was running down his back and temples. His feet were freezing, considering that only a few weeks ago the summer turned into chilly autumn. His toe nails were covered in mud and leaves while his trousers weren’t any better.

He stopped only when he stood before a bigger forest lake. The water falling down on to grey slippery pebbles from the rocks above created a small waterfall. Uninviting surface stayed absolutely indolent. Jisung swallowed. It has to be somewhere here. Secret shelter, the one used only by him and his best friend before he moved to England and never came back ever again. He hasn’t visited the base in a very long time, almost forgetting the way there. What if he got completely lost? The change of the weather was nearly palmable. It’s going to start raining soon. And then Jisung remembered.

Another ten minutes passed by and Jisung was climbing a very old and probably very weak rope ladder straight to the top of a massive oak tree. There it was standing, hidden from the eyes of other people, modest, wooden hideaway. Jisung breathed a releaved sigh after he climbed all the way up and was now lying on the dusty floor. The little tree house was left untouched. It looked the same. Maps, trunks and chests, everything that one needs for treasure hunting. He felt his heart sinking and an ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach. That all was gone. This house wasn’t the den he used for hiding from his parents that were trying to bring him back home for supper anymore. It was his new home. _I became Robinson Crusoe_.

He sat and hugged his knees close to his chin. His whole body shook. Because of the coldness, fear, confusion. He was filled with so many emotions he didn’t know which one was more prominent. He’ll be running away from his family, classmates, school, people he saw daily for the rest of his life, but mainly, he’ll be running away from himself. Because there isn’t a human in this world he was more afraid of than his own evil self. Not even his father evoked such dread like the one he felt when it came to his own mind.

Few months ago people started to discover these anomalies, powers they’ve gained after extreme drought. Everything seemed to be quite innocent at the beginning. Some of them were able to change the colour of their hair, others could communicate with their own pet animals, turn water into ice or make stunning fireworks, shooting from their fingertips. Jisung thought all of it was simply _amazing_. Although he was a bit upset he didn’t have any cool superpower, he spend his days happily watching others and what they were able to _create_. More and more newbies were joining the prime group and Jisung believed the day he finds his own superpower will come. But nothing happened.

Until yesterday’s evening.

His father came home as usual drunk and ill-tempered. Jisung was used to it. Loads of things changed after his mother’s death. The first thing that took a huge turn was man’s love for his only son. It became a burning hatred. _Why did she have to die when God could have taken you instead_? He often asked after his third bottle of alcohol. Jisung was working on his algebra homework, when the man entered his room and slapped him across the back of his head. Apparently the boy didn’t leave money on the kitchen counter, like he always did. And that’s why he couldn’t gamble that night. _Unheard of_.

Jisung gently touched the purple bruise on his right cheek. He tried to remain brave, tried not to cry again, but the events of last hours almost made him lose his mind.

He was hit twice as hard as he usually was and after his dad left he stayed lying on the carpet for several more minutes trying to catch a breath. He wasn’t angry, because he knew that this was the only possible way for his father to cope with his wife’s passing. But he couldn’t control his fear. He was shaking, trying to stop the sobs that were about to find a way out of his throat just so he doesn’t give his father a reason to continue the beating. He glanced over and his eyes stopped on the terrarium where was Jisung’s only real friend peacefully sleeping. His five years old bearded dragon.

Slowly, still sensitive and aching, he stood up and made his way toward the terrarium. Lin looked at him like she knew what went on in the boy’s life.

And then it happened.

Jisung wanted to take her into his hands, like he did every single day. Take her with him, lay her on his shoulder and get into his bed. But what happened was horrible, terrifying and the picture of this scene will stay carved into his mind for the rest of his life. Just when he was about to fold his fingers around her, Lin’s eyes turned white. Her eyes turned white and her body violently jerked. Jisung didn’t have time to think what on earth happened when he realized with a beating heart that his bearded dragon isn’t moving. He wouldn’t be normally bothered by this fact, since Lin _never really moves_, but this was different. Her vision was still white, blinded, her little body stiff and no signs of breathing. Because Jisung killed his pet with a single touch. He killed the only creature in his life that has never hurt him.

And this is how Jisung discovered his power. Superpower that changed everything.


	2. PART ONE: RENJUN AND DONGHYUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever heard of the Dangerous List?“ Donghyuck gave himself a mental slap and sighed. He backed off. And it’s only his fault he made Chenle feel uncomfortable. Even then he looked his friend straight in the eye.
> 
> “Yes. There are some with powers that can be very dangerous to the people around, or sometimes even to themselves. No one’s ever seen the List though. Only security forces and politicians know about it…“
> 
> “I’ve got it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos on my Prologue. 
> 
> I really want to post every Sunday, but because I write it in English which is not my first language, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep my promise. 
> 
> Anyways, here's a first chapter of this story. I hope y'all like it! x

**1\. Hyuck's discovery**

It was like any other morning. Donghyuck got up, spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom, stepped in the corridor and listened to the outraged voice of his mother. He closed himself in his bedroom again and roamed through his wardrobe until he picked the best fitting outfit he possible could. Only then he remembered it was Wednesday and he was about to go to school so he stuffed the clothes back in the closet, not caring whether it was nicely folded, and slammed the door with a force. He fell back on his bed with an irritated sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair before he realized he’s just spent ten minutes on styling it. He shut his huge brown eyes firmly praying to God to take the remaining bits of his strenght away, because the urge to run against the wall, head first, was too strong. Only when he looked at the clock hung above the desk showing it was getting dangerously close to eight, he decided to get up again and walk downstairs to the kitchen to get at least someting small for breakfast. But when he stood in front of the wooden rail and paid the grand floor a single look only to see a tall woman moving around with overflowing energy, the determination he felt a minute ago suddenly left him.

It went like this every single day. In the end, Donghyuck decided to remove breakfast from his schedule, got himself dressed in a school uniform as he quietly sneaked out of the house with a backpack loosely hung over his shoulder. He just didn’t feel any desire to talk to a person that didn’t take him for a human, let alone her own son.

It‘s all started when Donghyuck celebrated his tenth birthday. His mother probably saw him as a someone who was enough of a grown up so he could start to get ready for a life of a business corporation’s CEO. Years of persistent watching over Donghyuck’s public appearance begun, his behavior, the way he did at school, it all had to be _perfect at worst_. The boy was forced to attend around five different musical instruments classes, especially piano, then singing lessons, maths for advanced and he also had a private teacher who taught him how to constanly improve his charisma. Hyuck was genuinely _exhausted_ at the age of seventeen. He was never able to turn to his father, because the man left him before the boy was even born. Hyuck has only a couple of friends, because in his life, he couldn’t even find time to get to know people. No sleepovers, parties as a sign of teenage rebellion where he would learn how to drink alcohol, definitely no hanging out in the town or the park near his house. That was one of the reasons he liked spending time on his own.

Yet, Donghyuck belonged to the popular people in school. He always finds himself to be on the top of his classes. But that didn’t make him someone others had to dislike. The young man was known for his energy, regular smile on his face, cheeky remarks inside and outside lessons, brave resistance towards his teachers who, thank Jesus, liked him too much to be fazed by his sassiness. Hyuck knew that his private problems shouldn’t be taken and shown in the public. At least that’s what his mother taught him. _Under any circumstances, do not show your true face, it bores people to death_, she told him once. Hyuck looked happy, that’s all he cared about. It meant he does things right. The boy wasn’t actually happy. At all.

The only person who knew about all of it was his only true friend. Chenle. A boy that came from China was involved in every plot in Hyuck’s life, mainly because he lived nearly five minutes away and they’ve known each other since they were little. Chenle’s younger than Hyuck, by two years even. Yet there were times he seemed to be much older, with his clever observations and words of comfort. The honey-haired boy was extremely grateful for that, he knew he’d be screwed without Chenle.

Hyuck’s favorite season of the year arrived. Autumn. He took a deep breath the second he left the house that felt more like a prison and immediately sensed the cold air filling his lungs that were constantly held in a steel grip. His head spun as he smiled, looking around. The only thing he loved about his home was the massive garden, filled with various trees, bushes and flowers. The thing Donghyuck felt for nature was somewhat a devout respect, his love for it deeply affecting the boy’s superpower development. He still couldn’t believe he’s been this lucky, that it was _him_ gaining something so _incredible_.

He walked through the white gate and automatically glanced at the much taller, slim figure standing next to him. Chenle was casually leaning against the gate with his arms crossed on his chest and cheeky grin playing on his lips, making him look more arrogant. Hyuck hated that expression. He shook his head and tried to fix his shirt.

“If you don’t wipe off the smug face of yours, I swear to God I’ll walk to school on my own today,“ he said only half serious and looked at his friend strictly. Chenle started to laugh really loudly and Hyuck wished he didn’t say a thing. The laugh of the blonde boy brought quite a lot of attention. He tried to quickly cover his mouth with his palm but the other one only pulled away with slowly dying laughter.

“I don’t understand why you’re the only still able to resist my charms,“ he replied, ever so confident, and grinned at Hyuck again, this time the way the boy liked. Donghyuck cackled hearing the tone of his voice and patted his shoulder, much harder than he initially intended.

“It’s because I’m the only one who knows what an actual idiot you are.“

Donghyuck had to run for the rest of the walk to school while being followed by curses in Mandarin and the fact that he could be accidently thrown down the stairs at any point of the day.

The rest of the day went by like it usually did. Keeping up the facade, forced laugh. Hyuck wished he chose the path of the invisible one at the very beginning, at least he wouldn’t have to waste the time he barely had on creating a personality that wasn’t his. He didn’t have a clue what’s got into him when he decided to become the class claun but on the other hand, what he realized very early was that there’s no way back now. Chenle knew, his worrying looks and unflattering comments towards other people gave him away. But he never said anything. Because he also knew how much Hyuck didn’t like him mentioning the issue.

He sat on the bench in front of the school musing if there was any reason to go to the last lesson while playing with pastel pink petals that were slowly growing out of his fingers. He smiled absentmindedly as one of the petals kept on opening and closing, over and over. Out of all superpowers in the whole world he wished he could have one, and then he got lucky. He was sure that one day he’ll be able to do amazing things with power important like this, he only needs to practice. And that’s something Hyuck’s good at.

“We kinda match,“ a voice spoke up somewhere above him, making the flowers on Hyuck’s hand immediately disappear. The boy looked up, startled. Chenle was standing there, unsure, tightly holding on to the strap of his new backpack. Hyuck narrowed himself on his seat and nervously smiled. He noticed a few weeks ago that his friend didn’t really liked the idea having powers. He used his only when it was absolutely necessary and he almost never spoke about it. That was the main reason Donghyuck still didn’t have an idea _what_ was Chenle’s power.

“What do you mean?“ He asked and hoped that today was the day he’d find out. Chenle hesitated again before he sat next to him and scratched his chin.

“First of all, we both have a superpower that can save people’s lives,“ he spoke and his voice wavered revealing the fact that maybe he isn’t exactly ready for this conversation. Maybe, maybe…

“_What _is your power, Lele?“ Hyuck dared to ask. He bit his lip. He shouldn’t be this direct, the blonde guy will definitely…

“Have you ever heard of the Dangerous List?“ Donghyuck gave himself a mental slap and sighed. He backed off. And it’s only his fault he made Chenle feel uncomfortable. Even then he looked his friend straight in the eye.

“Yes. There are some with powers that can be very dangerous to the people around, or sometimes even to themselves. No one’s ever seen the List though. Only security forces and politicians know about it…“

“I’ve got it.“

“W-what?“ Hyuck stuttered and thought for a second if his mother’s continuous yelling she endows him with every single day of his life didn’t seriously damage his hearing. Chenle laughed but the sounds didn’t carry any humour. He looked around with a distrait look in his eyes. Hyuck noticed, extremely worried by now, that there are small drops of sweat appearing on the younger’s temples. He wasn’t sure, with a beating heart, if he wanted to know more. “For fuck’s sake, Lele. _What did you do now_?“

Chenle wriggled under the tone of his voice, much to Hyuck’s minimal delight. It didn’t make him any calmer.

“I was home alone last week. I was bored as hell because you had a lesson with that _arrogant asshole_ and I couldn’t hang out with you. I watched some videos on my computer when I realized that I’d really like to see the Dangerous List. Well, and then…“ He fell silent and gulped. He started to rub his thighs which was his sign of nervousness. Hyuck didn’t feel much better. The younger boy told him about his new hobby few months ago and Donghyuck didn’t have any doubts about what’s about to follow.

“Then I got an idea, took my stuff and went to the library.“ In that moment, Hyuck felt his heart skip a beat. He thought that maybe Chenle just wants to say that he’s finally opened a book after fifteen years. He chased the thought away swiftly because the other one looked as if his lunch was about to see the broad daylight again. “I paid to spend two hours on their computer and tried to hack into the government system.“

Silence.

Donghyuck couldn’t breathe.

And then he felt his cheeks heating up as well as his vision was turning bright red.

“_You hacked into the government system_?“ He snapped as quietly as he could and hit the blonde’s shoulder. He raised his fist again just about to give him another punch, dangerously aiming for the face, furious to such an extent it surprised him, when another hand, much paler than his, stopped him from doing so.

“_Please_, _Haechan_, listen to me for a second,“ he groaned with a pleading look. The older one just took a deep breath. He counted to ten in his mind before curtly nodding. Chenle gave him a half smile.

“First of all, I want you to know that I used a computer that _doesn’t_ belong to me. They can’t track me,“ Donghyuck immediately opened his mouth to spit his toughts out only to be cut off by Chenle‘s raised finger, “_Second of all_, when I asked the lady if I could use their internet, I didn’t write down _my name_ into their record card. On the top of it, there weren’t many people and definitely not someone who’d recognize me or I’d recognize them. No one could see what _I’m doing_. And third of all,“ and now he was smiling triumphantly, “I found it, my dude. I found their fucking List.“

Donghyuck felt like he’s been kicked in the stomach. The words Chenle used while speaking could be easily said in a different language, Mandarin in this case, because he refused to understand any of it. What it was that his friend did? Hacked a computer of some government official, in a comfort of the town’s library, he found a Dangerous List. He found…

“Who’s on it?“ he fired the question before he could stop himself. An unpleasant feeling clenched his stomach. There’s only one person he knew who disappeard overnight. At first he thought that he’s just moved out but now he wasn’t so sure. This time, Chenle didn’t dare to smile.

“There’s around ten people on the List. Every signle one is rated with a degree of danger. I don’t recognize the majority of them but when I read the description of their powers I’m sure that if they got together they could probably wipe out everything on this planet during lunch break. There’s even one they call the Death Himself because he can kill a person with just a touch. That’s _insane_, right?“ Hyuck felt a bitter aftertaste in the back of his throat after he swallowed and wondered when his insides are going to betray him and he pukes all over the bench. He agreed with a weak nod and gave him a sign that said _continue_.

“I wrote it all down. _Calm down_,“ he said when he noticed the other’s look. “I wanted to show you one of the names.“ He started to rummage through his bag. Hyuck wheezed.

“You took it to school? _Are you fucking nuts_?“ The only answer he got was a hiss. Chenle finally found what he was looking for. Crumpled piece of paper laid on the bottom of his backpack. He tried to iron it with his palms. And then he gave it to Donghyuck. Before he managed to read the name, Chenle took him by the wrist gently. He gave him a saddened look.

“It was a shock for me as well. But then, you couldn’t stand each other anyways so you shouldn’t be really bothered by it.“

Hyuck shakily looked at the List. He skipped the first seven names of people that were considered _not so dangerous_. And there he was. In the second place. The Second Most Dangerous. A boy that only recently turned seventeen just like Donghyuck. His name stood up against the white paper so much it was impossible to get it wrong.

The boy he couldn’t speak normally to, always using mocking remarks and curses. Neither of them was trying to hide the displeasure that was felt towards the other since the time they were forced to work with each other in a school library. They sorted out books, they argued. They warned student that were too loud, they argued. They lent books to other classmates, they argued. Over and over. Yet, Huyck felt oddly empty the minute he registered the other one didn’t come to school. And he didn’t come the day after, and the day after it. He felt like he lost something important. And now he knew why.

Power? _Poison_. Power? _Object can seriously envenom an animal, person, damage or destroy nature_. Everything that stood against Hyuck’s power. Both boys grew in mutual hatred.

Their superpowers couldn’t stand each other either.

Donghyuck’s hands were shaking when he reached out to give Chenle, who was unusually quiet, the List. The name still burned into the back of his eyes.

Object: **_Huang Ren Jun_.**


	3. Another step towards destroying the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (16:31) Rat: Don’t call me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

As soon as Donghyuck came home he stomped his way upstairs, slipped into his room and slammed the door shut. He needed to think. He was too distraught to face his mother. He threw his backpack on the floor and kicked it to achieve a bigger effect. He stopped for a while with fingers tangled in his hair just to let himself to catch a breath. He gazed outside the window into their huge garden and tried to change his bothering thoughts. But today’s events didn’t let him forget. The name he saw written on the crampled piece of paper stood against his eyes like it was carved in stone. The boy sat on his bed shaking all over his body and took a phone out of his pocket. He remembered this afternoon the day somewhen last year when Hyuck’s physics class was assigned an essay to which they had to make groups of two. Everyone paired up almost immediately, finding their friends they wanted to do this homework with. But Hyuck didn’t share his classes with Chenle and he didn’t have any friends besides him, at least not in this group. When he looked around he spotted the only person who hadn’t got anyone to pair up with. And that’s how Renjun’s number got into Donghyuck’s contact list.

It rang once, twice, Hyuck gave up on calling his former classmate after the tenth one. He tossed the phone on his pillow and angrily glared at it for a few moments as if it was the poor gadget’s fault the older boy didn’t pick up. He fell into his duvets with a loud sigh. He felt more exhausted than ever before. Is it possible to feel so many emotions towards someone who literally made his life a living hell? He saw his phone screen light up with the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat as he sprang up from his position just to see Chenle’s name. He couldn’t stop the wave of disappoitment that washed over him. He quickly chased the feeling away when he read the younger’s message.

_(16:25) **Lele: **I can here your thoughts all the way from your bedroom. Stop brooding. You can’t really help him like that._

Hyuck grimaced. He vigorously typed out the reply.

_(16:25) **Haechan: **Who said I want to help him? It’s his problem, he should deal with it. I bet he would find it extremely amusing if I appeard on the List._

_(16:26) **Lele**: You still manage to sound like you two were married for twenty years. _

Hyuck silently gagged. But a small smile still played on his lips. He got always surprised over how quickly could Chenle make him feel better.

_(16:28) **Haechan: **You forgot who’s the older one and for that, you’re gonna get **slapped**._

There was a loud pounding on the door. Hyuck didn’t even finish rolling his eyes when a woman’s voice spoke up from behind it.

“If you don’t get out of that stinking pit _immediately _and help me with dinner I swear I will _annihilate_ all your bloody flowerbeds, young man.“ Other sons would probably take this thread lightly, maybe they’d think that the idea is hilarious. But Donghyuck knew very well that when it comes to his mother, there’s no such thing as _joke_. She would do it. She would do it in a blink of an eye. Hyuck got up from his of his bed collecting his strenght all the way to the door. Strenght that he sure will need for the rest of the afternoon. He didn’t see the message that came throught as he was leaving his room.

_(16:31) **Rat**: Don’t call me again._

“Our company signed a new contract with NCT Productions. They are going to provide us with unlimited electrical energy and all that given almost gratis. I’ll have dinner with their boss tomorrow to go through all the steps that need to be taken to make our cooperation perfect, so don’t wait for me. He wanted me to take you with us at first, but that’s something I cannot accept,“ she said dramatically and gave him side-eye, “you would only make me feel ashamed for your behaviour.“

Hyuck just shrugged and paid attention to the washing up. He was used to the cruel words of his only parent. Neither him or his mother were able to find a common speech and after all these years Hyuck finally stopped trying. He knew he’s always been more like a trophy, a robot that his mother can control however she wants so he couldn’t be bothered to share his banal problems with her. He flipped the towel around the oven’s handle and looked at the woman he was so similar to but so different as well. She was tall. She’s been always the tallest one out of all women Hyuck met on a daily basis. Her body was lean and firm because of yoga classes and everyday’s running and that’s why no one was ever able to guess her age correctly. Her hair was dark brown just like her eyes that always looked down on the world with snobbish superficiality and pure disgust towards everything good. At least in Hyuck’s opinion. Her eyes never gazed at him with maternity tenderness, with love that a mother should feel for her only child. She threw love-filled looks at the pile of money constantly being sent to her bank account instead, just like at her _project_ that suits _her_ while it gradually destroys everything else.

She was on her phone. She was _always_ on her phone. Business phone calls, setting up new contracts, making her employees redundant and being incredibly irritated about it, flirting with rich, attractive men she could use for a couple wild nights and then move on to someone else. Hyuck couldn’t feel revolted. He was too used to that. He wished his mother would grow up eventually instead and realized there are more important things than prestige and destroying the world. Him, for example. A son that never got to know what a parental love was. He refused to watch her any longer and looked at the garden again. It was so tempting. Maybe one day he runs from home just like a proper teenager would do. He’ll settle down in the woods far away from this hell, build his own little cabin and spend the rest of his days in harmony with nature. Almost an inaudible sigh left his lips. _Escaping Mexican prison is easier than this_.

He took advantage of his mother being still busy with her work and sneaked out of the kitchen back to his room. One look over at his phone that was letting him know he had received a message was enough for him to feel like himself again. This time he didn’t doubt it was Chenle sending him a text. He tapped the screen. He stood still with his mouth opened. _That can’t be happening_, he thought when the contact appeard in front of him. A boy who earned a nickname _rat_ the second he got his number. The nickname that Hyuck wanted to change to something much worse so many times especially after he bailed on him during the essay homework which Hyuck had to finish on his own.

_Renjun doesn’t want Donghyuck to contact him_.

And then he realized something so _easy_ he had to give himself a facepalm. He felt so stupid. He can’t reach up to Renjun, but no one said anything about his parents. Luckily, Hyuck knows where the family lives. And he hoped it stayed that way. He didn’t hesitate for a second before he stormed out of the door, followed by his mother’s shrieking.

The walk there was so much easier than he thought it would be. They spent an awful lot of time here during the days the boys were working on the school project just because any kind of visit at Hyuck’s house was strictly forbidden. But he still didn‘t expect the memory of Renjun’s house to be this prominent. It looked the same. Originally white walls that weren‘t as striking as during the construction. Peeled off paint on every single old window and roof that seemed like it was about to crash any second. Neglected garden and the door plate hanging by a thread. Hyuck sighed. He never wanted to admit in front of the other boy how much he liked this house. Sure, it needed a lot of attention and overall a heavy reconstuction that would make it move livable but in his opinion, nothing said _family_ more like this building.

He made his way through the open gate with a small smile and continued alongside the stone, cracked pathway leading him to the doorstep. When he knocked, nothing happened. He knocked again after few moments this time more unsure than before. Maybe they ran away with Renjun. Or maybe they all really moved to somewhere else. Or perhaps it was just them moving out because the home reminded them of the pain they felt after they beloved son disappeard. Hyuck hung his head and turned to leave. But in the same moment someone tugged on the handle and the door opened with a loud creak. A weak, petite woman peeked out from behind the little gap. “Y-yes?“ she asked with a voice that mirrored her appearance. It was thin, shaky and exhausted. This isn’t how Hyuck remembered it. He coughed and bowed.

“Hello, you might remember me. I’m Donghyuck, Renjun’s classmate,“ he spoke in his most polite tone and smiled at her. To his horror woman didn’t smile back. Her eyes were filled with tears instead after hearing her son’s name. She let out a pleading sob and covered her chapped lips with veined hand.

“Oh yes, I do,“ she sounded hoarse and Hyuck saw the way she struggled with her emotions, “I’m sorry, boy. It’s all just too fresh. Come in,“ she added and opened the door a bit more. Donghyuck hesitated. He didn’t want to upset the apparently distressed woman even further with his questions about someone who was the cause of all this grieve. Yet, the curiosity and desire to know the truth was too strong and he felt his legs moving towards the hall against his will.

The interior looked just like Hyuck recalled. Old furniture that has seen better days, not a single sign of dust on the other hand. The photographs of Renjun, his family and a dog, whose name was still too funny to Hyuck, took most of the house’s space. Hyuck’s stomach tightened when he spotted a face he tried so desperatedly to forget. Thin, narrow face, little mouth and small nose, big, almost black eyes that made him look like someone mysterious. Someone who hides too many secrets. _I wasn’t very far from the truth_, Donghyuck thought and looked somewhere else with sadness filling his chest.

“Take a seat, boy,“ the woman prompted quietly, her voice certain and stable like the crying fit never happened. Hyck sat on the nearest chair and only after several more seconds he realized that this place was occupied by Renjun at most times. He was about to stand up and sit on the sofa but the boy’s mother stopped him from doing so.

“It’s alright, just sit, my dear. I’m sure Injun wouldn’t have a problem with it.“ Hyuck jerked in a surprise after hearing his classmate’s nickname. He swallowed trying to get rid of the huge brick in his throat. The woman’s expression looked like all things Hyuck felt.

“I,“ he started nervously and then it hit him. He doesn’t have a clue what he wanted to say. “I wanted to ask you if you have any news about Renjun. I haven’t heard from him since…“ He was about to say _since he disappeard from this world _or _since he took off and didn’t bother to mention it to anyone _but even now he had a feeling he crossed boundary that shouldn’t be touched. The woman seemed to gain fresh courage and bravely sat upright.

“I would love to help you, Donghyuck, but I’m not any wiser than you or anyone else. My husband and I haven’t heard of him either. We just know that he’s hiding somewhere because of his…his power,“ her voice shook slightly but her face stayed indifferent. She kept on rubbing her palms together and Hyuck thought it might be a way how she deals with anxiety. “The government moreless let us know that it’s the only thing there’s left for him. They said whoever finds him first gets a reward. If you catch him and hand him over to police you’ll become a millionaire.“ Anger washed over her face. Donghyuck didn’t know what to do.

“I swear to God, if someone hurts my son I’ll show them who is really the Dangerous one,“ she spitted out and her eyes were filled with salty water again. Hyuck sat like he was chained up to the chair. He desperatedly wanted to say few words of comfort but he couldn’t get a word past his lips. He just watched her until she gained back some composure.

“I wish I could do anything for you,“ he whispered. He didn’t know why he said it. Renjun would never act the same. He would probably become the happiest human in the universe if Hyuck vanished from his life especially with having a bounty on his head. Yet, yet he didn’t understand how much Renjun’s character differed from his mother’s. It occured to him that maybe he never really knew Renjun. Was it possible that all this time he spoke to a mask the brown-haired boy was only hiding behind? _Why_ did Hyuck care so much?

The face of an once angel looking woman brightened up with a tiny, candid smile. “Injun always spoke only good things about you, Donghyuck. You are a perfect young gentleman.“

These words played in his head for the rest of the day.

_Small figure with dark hair ran through a pitch black street between two ramshackled buldings carrying a heavy bag on his back and a torch in his petite hand that was already missing the glow it needed. The boy continued his escape with quick steps jumping over one fence after another, making his way around overfilled bins and dodging the garbage scattered all over the ground. His breath was turning into white clouds. He moved quietly, like a cat not losing his pace. Even when his mind became one big swirl of confusion and fear._

_It was sudden. This time he stayed for too long in one of his shelters and this mistake almost cost him his life. He’s just packed and prepared to move somewhere else. Maybe south. He badly needed to warm up at least a little bit. He was too scared to turn around when he heard noise behind him. Once the voices became louder he picked up his courage and stood face to face with two robust looking men. He knew it was the end when they attacked._

_That’s why he was so shocked when he saw them both falling to the ground in silent screams. The boy’s palm were ready for another self-defense. He knew his power. He just couldn’t even imagine how _strong_ his power is. He gazed at his victims unable to move. He had no idea how long the poison works, he knew he should run away just like he should several days ago._

_He found a new shelter now. A spot where he stays for exactly five days. The government’s tracer noses him out again in five days. Again and again. Renjun lived in a vicious circle. Just because of a superpower he didn’t want._

Donghyuck sharply sat up on his bed with heavy wheezing. He saw nothing, his room was too dark. He tried to catch his breath feeling sweat creating a path on his naked back. Both of his arms he was supporting himself on were shaking. His mind was a mess, it took him around two minutes before he realized it was all probably just a bad dream.

He managed to get his tremor under control after few more minutes. His heart was beating hard inside his throat but he was able to think at last. He didn’t lie down again, not knowing if the dream comes back or not. He pulled down his blanket that felt like a boiling cage and hugged his knees instead.

Why did the nightmare feel so real? He didn’t dream of Renjun even when they still saw each other every day. Then why does it have to be different now? Was it because of the talk he had with the boy’s mum and her last words before he left? And is it really possible for Renjun to be hiding like this? Does he live in a constant fear of his life and safety? Is he running away from the police and government for this long without them finding him?

_And what for the love of God is his power_? Can he really hurt people like this? Poison them with the tips of his fingers. How long can the poison paralyze someone this big and strong? Does it mean he could _kill_ someone just a tiny bit weaker?

Donghyuck groaned and checked his watch. Half past two in the morning. Only if he could be positive about not seeing Renjun’s frightened face once he closes his eyes again…

“I know you’ve heard about the Dangerous List,“ was the first thing his mother said instead of _good morning_. Hyuck stood on a threshold to the kitchen, still half-asleep, confused.

“What do you mean?“ he asked after a long pause and shuffled towards the dining table. His mother stood up. She refused to sit with him. She crossed her arms on her chest and strictly looked at him.

“Don’t answer me with a question, _brat_. I want to hear what do you know about the List and how did you find out about it.“

Hyuck let out a disbelieving laugh. “I wouldn’t tell you even if you tortured me. I know you’re like the right hand of those government assholes. I refuse to tell you anything. And why should I explain to you what I know about the List when _you_ know it all anyways,“ he gave her a disgusted look, “aren’t you one of those who are going to hand out the rewards when someone brings the poor guys right to your door?“

The woman loudly snorted mumbling something under her nose and Hyuck was absolutely certain he heard the words _respect_ and _bastard_. He didn’t show how much her words stang. He got up and moved to the fridge. He opened it realizing he’s not hungry at all.

“I want you to find him,“ said the voice behind him. He turned around and gave her a questioning look.

“Find who?“ he asked suspiciously. His mother contemptuously grimaced, baring her teeth.

“The Dangerous boy. You were screaming his name last night. Over and over,“ she changed the tone of her voice, mocking Donghyuck, “_Renjun, Renjun, Renjun!_“

Hyuck felt sick to his stomach. He supported himself on the counter when he felt his knees giving up.

“What do you want from me?“ he said weakly and felt his knuckled turning white, that’s how hard he was holding on to the marble. His mother stepped closer like a predator ready to bite her next victim.

“You will pack your stuff, take your stupid, useless power with you and _find the boy_,“ she whispered and Hyuck didn’t miss the threatening undertone, “and if you don’t and still come back, I’ll make sure the government takes _you_.“


	4. Gloomy Party and Lee Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle opened his eyes again, confused. “Haechan, I can’t do it.“ Hyuck waved him off and looked around. 
> 
> “It’s okay, we can just-“ But the younger one got up, fearful and baffled.
> 
> “No, Hyuck. I mean I can’t do it. I can’t use my power, can’t even feel it. It’s like I lost it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, uh, I tried something different?
> 
> I usually write every single chapter in my native language first and then translate it to English, because I post both versions. But because my schedule is really packed with work and I've got barely any free time (I always write a chapter on Saturdays and translate it on Sundays so I can post it) I decided to try to write the chapter in English first. 
> 
> My English is still not at the level I'd like it to be, mainly vocabulary wise so to be honest, I'm not really a fan of this fic, however, I really hope you'll like it at least a bit. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you noticed any difference between the chapters, and what style of my writing do you prefer. (because to me, it's very different)
> 
> Enough of my rambling, thank you for your comments and kudos and enjoy this chapter! 💖

“And then she basically told me to fuck off, so now I’m homeless _and _confused because I’ve got no idea why she wants me to find a boy that’s barely older than me. She _hates _me so I doubt she wants another son.“ Donghyuck blabbered while downing a third bottle of beer.

The night‘s grown cold but the house was filled with sweaty bodies and loud music that made everyone dance so no one really cared. Parties at Jiho’s were so popular they happened every single Saturday. Usually the same group of people appeard, sometimes new students came, it was always packed to the fullest at the end of the night. Donghyuck didn’t like parties and neither did Chenle. But after hearing his mother’s words that afternoon, he couldn’t help himself but to go with a huge urge to get drunk. Chenle understood. He was still shocked after his best friend poured his heart to him. He offered his place Hyuck could stay at and he gladly accepted, making sure Chenle’s parents won’t mind.

The boy watched other people having fun, getting intoxicated while making out with random people, leading their way upstairs for more than just drunken kisses, all of them completely unaware of his own personal misery. He held his head down, not wanting to see it anymore, while his eyes stang with fresh tears. He didn’t cry at first since he didn’t want to look weak in front of his mother, he knew that was exactly what she wanted him to do. But when he told Chenle and the reality fully hit him, he couldn’t stop. He realized that once he gets back on track and recovers from this situation, Chenle will make fun of him for the rest of his life. There was a hand on his back, probably trying to calm him down, to let him know there’s someone with him, always by his side.

“Screw her, never liked that old hag anyways,“ said Chenle besides him and gulped down another mouthful of some horribly smelling liquid. Hyuck didn’t ask what Chenle was drinking, but by the tone of his voice he knew the younger one had enough. He looked at him. The Chinese boy‘s eyes were red and glossy, his hair was all over the place and his cheeks were stained by a shade of dark pink. Even like that he looked adorable, Hyuck noticed, feeling the same brotherly love towards him he felt everytime he stared too much.

Suddenly, Chenle put his bottle down and checked if there’s anyone around them. When he made sure no one can hear them he leaned closer to Hyuck and grabbed him by his shoulders so he could steady himself.

“S-shit, can you go to the kitchen with me? I want to grab something to eat,“ he slurred and pulled on his shirt a bit. “There has to be food somewhere in this goddamn mansion.“ Hyuck only laughed following his friend. He was about to say that Chenle lives in _a goddamn mansion_ himself but, considering Chenle’s condition, he let it slip this time.

The kitchen was light and spacious, and to their surprise very empty. It was littered to the point they couldn’t find the counter and the fridge door was open. Chenle shook his head, almost tipping over with how dizzy he got and mumbled something about _trashy people_. He walked over to the fruit basket and grabbed an apple, suspiciously searching for any sign of anomaly. He took a bite and chewed on it quietly. Hyuck walked around the room, waiting for his friend to finish. He saw three pots of different kinds of flowers, and registered that they’re all dry and damaged. He moved towards them, looking over his shoulder one more time to be certain there’s nobody with them. He touched them lightly and closed his eyes. He could always feel his power more when he wasn’t able to see. He breathed through his nose and concentrated on the poor lives before him. A faint flicker ran through one of the petals and in a second all of them came back to life. Hyuck smiled. For some reason he got happy to know he could do this even with alcohol in his system.

His enthusiasm didn’t last long when he heard a loud crash from behind him. He quickly turned around just to see Chenle with blood all over his arm and a shocked expression on his pale face which was making the red patches on his cheeks more prominent. He gazed over at a bloody knife that his friend probably held a minute ago. “What the fu-“

Chenle seemed like he’s about to throw up, holding his arm up like he wanted to show everyone what happened. “I was just trying to cut the fucking apple, Hyuck.“

Donghyuck finally snapped out his trans fearing that Chenle might bleed out if he doesn’t get his wound nursed. He walked up to him and took his arm into his hand. But Chenle pushed him away instead. Hyuck raised his eyebrows at him and opened his mouth to ask him what on earth he’s doing, when Chenle spoke up.

“I think now’s the time to finally show you my power,“ he said, voice trembling and mixed feelings apparent on his face. Donghyuck’s breath hitched. He was already giving up, sure he’s never going to find out. But here he was, at the party that really sucked in his opinion, in the kitchen that was too messy smelling like vomit and booze, with his injured friend that was ready to show him a superpower, blood slowly dripping from the tips of his fingers and half-lidded eyes that gave out the impression that he’s about to pass out any time soon.

He’s not the one to complain.

Hyuck hungrily approached even closer just so he doesn’t miss a thing and watched Chenle rolling up the sleeves of his green shirt. He observed immediately that he does the same thing when he closed his eyes. There were small wrinkles appearing on his forehead as he tried to concentrate. Hyuck wondered if he can use his power while being drunk. He heard some people have problems with it. But then something happened.

It started with the blood. It stopped running straight away. Hyuck’s chin dropped ten inches when he saw Chenle’s wound. It didn’t just stop bleeding, it was _fading_. Disappearing, closing up right in front of his face until there was nothing but pale smooth skin with bloodstains on it. Just like that. _Like it never happened_.

“Holy fuck, Lele. What is _that_?“ he gasped and tried to close his mouth again. Chenle grinned, to his utter disbelieve, as he clearly enjoyed the attention. Hyuck didn’t understand why so suddenly, but then it hit him that his friend isn’t sober and his usual self. Drunk Chenle could get cocky easily.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m God or something. But I feel like I’m pretty close, since I can heal myself, Heachanie,“ he replied, full of himself and pulled the sleeves back down to cover the blood. Hyuck wanted to suggest he could _wash _his arm, but he was still quite speechless.

Why didn’t his friend tell him about a power like this? Sure, Hyuck himself had healing powers but he was only able to use it on nature, to bring dead trees back to life or fix a bird’s broken wing. But this? Being able to make any wound to vanish like it wasn’t there in the first place? His mind was a mess.

“Does it…Does it work on other people too?“ He managed to ask. Chenle shrugged like it was something absolutely normal, like talking about weather. “I don’t know. I’ve never tried it. I think you need to practice for that.“

The night was already pitch-black when they left the house. Chenle was still slightly tipsy, not having a single drink since he healed his injury while Hyuck gave up on drinking an hour into the party. Both of them were deep in thoughts as they walked the small path towards the fence. Huyck frowned when his brain started to play with an idea he was desperatedly trying to avoid. Fumbling with his fingers he looked over at his friend. He could see the pained expression when he struggled to walk in a straight line. He bit his lip knowing he won’t be able to resist.

“Lele?“ he asked, his voice quiet. Chenle hummed in a response, letting Hyuck know he’s listening. He didn’t look up though, couldn’t see how nervous the older one got. Hyuck stopped in his tracks, knowing he needs to think this difficult question through which is something he isn’t able to do while moving. It took a second before Chenle realized he’s walking alone, confused while stopping, finally fully concentrating on the other’s face. “What?“ he wanted to know what was Hyuck thinking but as he studied his expression a bit closer, he wasn’t sure he _should_.

“I was thinking,“ Donghyuck started, purposely ignoring the younger’s _surprise surprise_, trying to figure out his next words, “because I have to find Renjun now, and honestly, I’ve got no idea how I’m supposed to do it, I wondered if…if you…“ Hell no. He can’t ask him. It’s stupid of him to drag Chenle into his own issues. It’s his problem that mother wants him to do impossible, he shouldn’t be this selfish. Chenle doesn’t even know Renjun. He only witnessed their heated argument a few times and heard Hyuck talk about him in the most revolting way.

But it seemed that Chenle already knew what his friend was trying to say. With a smile plastered on his face and eyes twinkling so much they could compete the stars he let out a small _yes_ and gave the air around him animated fist bump. Hyuck watched him with his lips slightly parted not really sure what he was seeing, worrying about the boys‘ mental health. When it looked like Chenle has calmed down at least a bit he gave him a look, confusion written all over it.

“Can you please explain what was this about?“

“I knew you’d ask me to follow you, and I say _fuck yes_, my friend,“ he almost screeched the last part causing Huyck to shush him and quickly look around. “Sorry, I got a bit excited. But can’t you see this? _The Golden Hand and Flower Boy_ are about to go on a-“

Hyuck opened his mouth to tell him there’s no way in hell he’s going to be called fucking _Flower Boy_ when Chenle shut up, eyes widening as he stared somewhere behind Hyuck’s back. The older boy spun on his heels, afraid someone heard them. His heart was suddenly thumping like crazy because Chenle still didn’t say anything and that was very unusual.

“What is it? Do you see someone?“ he asked the Chinese boy and squinted so he could see better. God, he desperatedly needed to get glasses. He couldn’t see a thing though, getting slightly suspicious of his best friend. He glared at him, trying to read in to his frown. Chenle put his finger on Hyuck’s lips preventing him from talking, his eyes still glued to a dark bush near the fence.

“I think I heard something. It souded like growling.“ Donghyuck realized that Chenle was, in fact, very serious and that made him even more agitated. He slowly moved towards the bush, swallowing hard. The blonde grab his wrist tightly.

“What the hell are you doing? You just don’t normally approach a mysterious growling _thing_.“ Hyuck would laugh at how panicked Chenle’s voice was but that probably wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do. He freed himself from his grasp instead, stepping further into the darkness.

“Whatever. Of course you’ll do it anyways. If you get killed, I won’t drag your body home, idiot,“ mumbling under his breath, the younger stood still and tried to look as impassive as he could, slowly freaking out on the inside. Minutes of silence passed, Hyuck slowly drew closer, hand shaking, heart beating faster than usual. He felt ridiculous, knowing he wouldn’t be this dramatic about the whole thing if he didn’t drink. When he stood in front of the hedge he was able to hear the noise more clearly. What took him by surprise was the fact that it didn’t sound like growling at all. It was more like…

“Ew! Lele, there’s someone throwing up really hard, come and help me with him,“ he called his friend, disgusted by the sight. There was a boy, hunching over short fence, puking his guts out, making loud noises and painful moans. He barely stood on his toes, which meant either he was really drunk or simply couldn’t hold his body straight, shivering and trembling. Hyuck wasn’t able to recognize him but knew he must have been his age. Chenle quickly ran over to where they were stading and gazed upon the boy with revulsion on his face. Hyuck thought he looked almost offended. “Why would they drink if they can’t take alcohol well. _Disgusting_.“

“Shut up and help me hold him. He’s going to fall over soon, probably ending up in his own vomit.“ Hyuck was trying hard not to gag when he took the boy by his shoulders which evoked anoher fit of his barfing. “Jesus Christ. It smells like a rotting animal. And I can’t see a damn thing, here, take this Lele,“ he pulled his phone out of his pocket handing it over to the still reluctant friend, “turn on the flashlight, so I can see what I’m doing. We need to sit him down somewhere.“ Chenle did as he was told and Hyuck moved the poor guy to the lawn in front of the house. They made him sit on one of the benches surrounding a small fountain. Hyuck straightened his back with a huff.

“Bloody hell! I think I got some of his puke on my trousers,“ he cried out and checked his clothes before looking at the mysterious boy. His jaw dropped a few inches when he got to see his face.

“Oh my god, Lele-“

Chenle burst into loud giggles the second he saw the horror in Hyuck’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He got puked on by the one and only Lee Jeno.

The most popular boy in his school.

He looked over at Chenle, disbelief quite visible on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. “What are we going to do?“

Chenle was basically howling at this point, tears prickling his eyes, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. Hyuck waited, slowly getting impatient.

“Stop laughing, you prick. Help me. Should we leave him here or take him home? But I have zero clue where he lives.“ Jeno was only hiccuping now obviously too far away from reality, staring at the ground, trying to catch his breath. Hyuck tried not to pay attention to the horrible smell that filled the air around them.

Chenle finally gained some of his composure back and thought about the situation. He got an idea but he was certain it wouldn’t work. “I could try to use my power on him. Maybe I’ll heal him enough to get back to his senses and then we could ask him about his address.“ Huyck wasn’t too convinced but nodded with a shrug. Better than nothing. He was sure no one from the party would be in any state to help them.

The Chinese boy got on his knees to be closer to Jeno. He watched him for a minute, not knowing what do to. He was still grossed out and didn’t feel any desire to touch him but guessed he didn’t have another option. He took his hand and tried to concentrate on his power. With his eyes closed he attempted to spread his healing onto Jeno.

But nothing happened.

Nothing at all.

Chenle opened his eyes again, confused. “Haechan, I can’t do it.“ Hyuck waved him off and looked around.

“It’s okay, we can just-“ But the younger one got up, fearful and baffled.

“No, Hyuck. I mean I _can’t do it_. I can’t use my power, can’t even feel it. It’s like I lost it.“ He sounded genuinely panicked now and Donghyuck got worried. Was it true? Did Chenle suddenly lost his power? Was it possible for you to lose your power when you try to use it on someone else?

“Come on, try it,“ Chenle said and pointed at the hedge with his finger. Hyuck noticed he was shaking. “Make it grow or something.“

So the older did it. He glared at the bush and imagined it getting bigger and taller.

Nothing. Something behind him shuffled and he got startled. Both boys almost forgot Jeno was still there with them. And he was currently watching them with almost sober eyes.

“It’s not going to work,“ he said quietly, his voice rough and raspy.

“What?“ Chenle snapped. Hyuck was afraid the younger would get too angry. He was amazed, had no idea Chenle cared about his power this much.

Jeno probably battled against the urge to throw up again. He shut his eyes tightly, grabbing the bench to stable himself.

“I said it’s not going to work. I’ve blocked it.“ Chenle’s face mirrored Hyuck’s own feelings. _He did what_?

“What do you mean you’ve blocked it?“ Donghyuck asked. He would be most definitely the happiest person in the world if he could get to talk to The Lee Jeno in different situation. He had a massive crush on him two years ago after they both started attending the same singing lessons and got over him just very recently. But now, he wasn’t able to pay any mind to his handsome face- even if it was stained with vomit and spit- or his beautiful hair, kind eyes and attractive body. His brain was filled with milion questions.

Lee Jeno faintly smiled, looking like he was in the middle of meditating.

“My friends call me The Human Shield. Everyone’s power shuts off when I’m near.“

Hyuck randomly thought about Chenle’s dumb nicknames.

_It seems like The Golden Hand met his rival_.

Chenle was pissed.


	5. The Golden Hand, Human Shield and Definitely Not A Flower Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck let out a sigh. “It’s strange that we’ve always hated each other. I can’t even remember why.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost hundred percent sure I wouldn't post today but hello, here I come.
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter. It's not as good as I thought it would be, but I blame lazy Sundays for it. x

_Renjun sat in silence, the only sound surrounding him was the one of passing cars and violent autumn wind. He sat on the floor, knees tightly hugged by his arms, sending wordless prayers to the enraged skies. The heavy bag laid next to his shaking body as the reminder that he no longer could call a place his home. He reached for it, unzipping the front with frozen fingers. Every movement hurt, his bones and muscles stiff under the cold night. He rummaged through it for a few seconds before pulling out the only thing that mattered to him at this point. Framed picture of him, his mother, father and a small blurred shadow, his best friend Snout. He stared at it for what seemed like hours, replaying every single memory he could think of, wondering if he’ll ever be able to make new ones. He swallowed thickly when a huge wave of guilt washed over him, disappointed and worried faces of his parents glued to his brain. He laid his chin on his knees, eyes closed. If only he didn’t feel so cold._

_He still couldn’t get over the fact that he decided to run away from home before actually speaking to his parents about it. His selfish acts kicked in as he didn’t really think of the feelings he could potentionally hurt but it was too late now. He knew his family is being under a very strong watch, the government making sure they catch him before he could **really** hurt someone. Physically. Tears prickled in his eyes. How he wished he could say last words to his mum, before taking off. The only message he left was a necklace he bought her, the rose pendant split in half, letting her know her son will keep the other half with him. She’s always loved roses._

_He looked around taking in every corner of grey walls that made him feel like someone locked him in a stone cage. His nose was filled with the smell of wet cement and old paint, dust and rain. It would be calming, if he wasn’t freezing and feeling so incredibly scared for his life. Every sound made his body jerk in fear, the frantic beating of his heart not letting him breathe evenly.He knew that’s something he should start getting used to, that this isn’t an unfortunate situation turning out optimistic anytime soon. If only he wasn’t alone._

_Renjun’s stomach growled. He didn’t realize how hungry he’s been lately. Hunger wasn’t something unfamiliar, since his family always struggled and sometimes they were forced to skip meals only to save food for the next day. He wouldn’t mind so much back then, he usually found things to do to keep him distracted. But now? What can he do? He stood up and carefully moved to the hammered window. His dark eyes scanned nearby the abandoned building he was currently hiding at. Nothing expect darkness and few overfilled bins. His face saddened after a heavy thought came up. He turned out to be a homeless person, he should probably start adapting. His stomach made another sound, but it wasn’t hunger this time. It was pure disgust that filled his insides. That’s the point in his life. The point he hoped would never reach up to him._

_He left the picture with his bag when he sneaked his way outside. His parents don’t have to see how low he’s sunk._

Hyuck woke up so quickly it felt like someone’s just hit him. He laid on a bed he didn’t recognize, fully aware it was soaked in sweat, just like his whole body. He shakily breathed in and tried to sit up only to find out he can’t. His limbs didn’t listen to him and he felt a panic creeping up on him. He couldn’t move, trapped in an unfunctional vessel, lungs empty, unable to let the fresh oxygen in. _Oh God, is this how dying feels like?_ He listened to his own wheezes and wondered if Chenle hears him from across the hall. Maybe he isn’t sleeping, maybe he’ll hear his friend’s struggling and comes to help him. The steel grip on his throat didn’t loosen so he tried some more. A desperate whine left his lips as he felt a single tear escpaing his eyes that he couldn’t keep open.

That’s when the door to his room opened with a loud kick and a short blonde figure ran to his bed. He heard the person shout, grabbing his shoulders and wildly shaking them. Chenle spoke in sentences but Hyuck didn’t hear them, it felt like his head is under water. Until he felt a painful slap on his cheek.

And then he fully woke up.

He let his lungs to be filled with air again, but oh god, did it hurt. His chest was burning, just like his face, ears, neck. The numbness of his legs and arms was replaced by uncomfortable pins and needles, making his body itchy and cramped. He was getting dangerously close to throwing up so he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, also trying to ignore Chenle’s fearful expression for as long as he could. It took him another five minutes to calm down, Chenle’s hand on his back giving him the support he needed.

“Man, what the hell just happened? I heard you screaming for a solid minute. I thought someone tried to murder you,“ the Chinese boy spoke up and Hyuck noticed the light tremble in his voice. He didn’t know he was screaming. Everything still felt surreal.

“I d-don’t know. I guess I had a nightmare. Definitely worst one I’ve ever had,“ he replied. Even his own voice sounded strange, like it didn’t belong to him. Chenle’s face stayed sympathetic. He gently took Hyuck’s hand in his.

“Do you want to talk about it?“ he asked and seemed genuinely worried. Donghyuck thought about it. If he tells Chenle what he thinks is happening to him, he probably won’t believe him. And even if he did, Hyuck wasn’t sure if he wants to trouble his friend more than he already has. But then again, Chenle was here for him, and right now he was the only person that cared about him. There wasn’t anyone else. He sat up and leaned against the wall. It was cold and it helped him to finally relax.

“So, I know this is going to sound insane, but hello, we’ve got superpowers,“ he said nervously while playing with the hem of his shirt, “it started when you told me about Renjun for the first time. That he’s on the List. I had my first dream about him that night…“ He noticed Chenle’s expression and his own face twisted in disgust. “not _that_ kind of dream, you perverted bastard.“ Chenle chuckled and suddenly, the whole mood in the room changed. Hyuck felt lighter, knowing he has his younger brother by his side.

“It felt like I can see him, you know? It’s probably bullshit, but it seems like I go to sleep amd immediately watch him, get inside his head. Feel what he’s feeling, see what he’s seeing and doing. It’s weird. But maybe we have some sort of a connection? Maybe it has anything to do with my power, or his? It’s like he’s asking someone for help and I’m the one within reach, so he’s asking me. I don’t know.“ He could tell from the doubt written all over Chenle face that he souded like a mad man. He looked out of the window and watched the full moon for a second, quietly mumbling to himself. “It’s like he knows that I need to find him.“

Chenle coughed and moved his hand to pat Hyuck’s thigh.

“Look, I’m not saying I don’t believe you but you need to look at it from a different angle. Let’s say you really have these _visions_ about Renjun and what he’s up to right now. But how is it that it never happened before? It’s an odd coincidence that you dream about him after I showed you the List. I guess that it’s probably because we talked about him so much lately. Perhaps it just messed with your head a little bit.“ Donghyuck wanted to protest, say something to convince Chenle he’s not overreacting. But maybe he was right.

“Don’t forget that you visited his parents, you’ve seen all his pictures and it just made all memories to come up again.“

Hyuck let out a sigh. “It’s strange that we’ve always hated each other. I can’t even remember why.“ Chenle didn’t speak. He knew that the older needs some time to process all of it. Then he looked up and seemed so determined that the blonde got almost scared. “I need to meet up with his mum again. I have to ask her about everything she knows about Renjun, so I can start looking for him.“

„Yeah, but…“ Chenle suddenly thought of something that could destroy all of their chances to find the lost boy, which was also something that could get them both locked up. “Renjun’s parents are probably under a watch. The government could set up something or _someone_ to make sure they hear and see everything. What if you get his mum to talk about him while there’s someone listening and gathering information?“ Then his face darkened and he looked at Hyuck with furrowed eyebrows.

“I think they have a guy that can read other people’s thoughts. And what if they have someone invisible?“ Hyuck seemed lost. He was slowly losing hope that he’ll ever be able to find Renjun. Then it hit him.

“Jeno.“ The younger gave him an offended look.

“In case you forgot, I’m Chenle, you asshole. Honestly, I think your crush on him is getting out of con…“ But Huyck cut him off.

“No, Lele. I mean, we could bring Jeno with us! He could block their powers, if there’s going to be someone who shouldn’t be there.“ Chenle’s probably got the message because his face brightened up.

„Good idea. But is she going to let him in? Renjun isn’t Jeno’s friend. I don’t think she’d like a stranger in her house while talking about her Dangerous son. And what if they’re not using powers to watch her? They could use a bug for all I know.“

But to his surprise Hyuck just smiled. “Don’t worry about that. Renjun had a slip up when we had our duty in the school library, and I know what’s his mother’s power.“

Donghyuck got startled when he slammed the locker door with much bigger force than he intended. And he could see that Lee Jeno didn’t expect it at all by the way he jumped on his spot. “What the fuck?“ he shrieked and glared at the shorter male next to him. Hyuck tried to smile at him but the furious look on Jeno’s face made him change his mind.

“I’m sorry,“ he bowed politedly, „I wanted to get your attention but it didn’t go as a planned.“ Jeno then grinned and Hyuck suddenly remember why he always found him so attractive. He had to look away for a second since he was very close to losing his cool.

“No, I’m sorry that I flipped. I just didn’t expect it. What is it that you need?“ He cleary didn’t remember the night Hyuck helped him at the party. Or maybe he was just really good at hiding it. Hyuck could feel he was blushing for whatever reason and had to take a deep breath before continuing.

“Do you know Huang Renjun?“ he asked after a while and watched Jeno’s reaction. He seemed to be thinking about it but then he shrugged and shook his head.

“Doesn’t ring a bell. I might’ve seen him at some point but we never talked. Why?“ _Damn it._

Huyck didn’t know what to say next. He should have thought about it more.

“He got lost a few months ago and still didn’t show up. He ran away from home and didn’t say anything to his mum. She’s really worried and wants me to look for him, since we were…friends,“ okay, little lie didn’t hurt. Jeno doesn’t have to know the truth. Jeno gave him a compassionate look.

“Sorry, I can’t help you with that. Haven’t known him,“ he said and turned to leave. Just then Hyuck did something he would slap himself for but desperate situation requires desperate measures, right? He made a huge step so he could catch Jeno by his wrist and make him stop in his tracks. Jeno had panic in his eyes. “What are you doing?“

Huyck quickly let go of his hand and shoved his in the pockets of his trousers just so he’s sure he isn’t about to do another stupid mistake. Then he looked up. “I need your help, Jeno. Or rather your power.“

The taller one’s face changed completely. He didn’t look scared anymore. He didn’t seem like his smiling self either. He closed up, hard eyes replacing the kind ones, smile gone, a thin line instead.

“Whatever I said about my power at the party, let it go. Forget about it.“ Hyuck was shocked. He’s never seen Jeno like this, he was pissed, and it was all his doings. But he didn’t want to give up so easily.

“You can’t take back what you’ve said. You have an amazing power, Jeno. And it’s the only thing that could help me right now.“ He realized he’s speaking the truth. “If you help me this time, I swear I won’t bother you ever again.“

Jeno’s softened a bit, obviously trying to keep up his facade. “Why do you need my power so much? It’s not something that can save the world.“ _Yes_, Hyuck thought, _I’ve got him_.

“Let’s have lunch together, I’ll explain it to you.“ Jeno hesitated for a second. Then he nodded. Hyuck beamed.

„I can’t believe you ditched me for Lee _fucking_ Jeno,“ Chenle was fuming, arms crossed on his chest and cheeks red, “there isn‘t a single day we haven’t had lunch together. And now everything ganges just because of that pigeon-brained jock?“ Huyck was busy laughing too much that he didn’t even hear the insult.

“I had to do it, Lele. We have to find Renjun. And if it requires sitting at lunch with Lee Jeno, I’ll do it,“ Chenle gave him a middle finger and mumbled something about getting stabbed in the back, “you could have sat with us, if you weren’t so jealous.“ He knew that teasing his best friend won’t get him nowhere but the face Chenle pulled and the childish stomping made it all worth it. “Jealous my ass.“

“But hey, try to be a bit more positive about it. Human shield is joing the game,“ Hyuck said smugly. He couldn’t stop smiling ever since Jeno left for his next lesson and promised him to try his best when they come and see Renjun’s mother.

Chenle perked up after hearing the nickname. “I wonder what his reaction will be after he finds out about our Flower boy.“ Hyuck wasn’t close enough when he tried to kick his friend.

“If you don’t shut up about the fucking Flower Boy, I swear to god, Chenle, I will beat you up so hard not even your Golden Hand will be able to save your sorry ass.“ Chenle couldn’t stop laughing at Hyuck’s grumpy tone.

“How did you even convince him?“ he asked after a while, truly curious. Hyuck’s face turned a deep shade of red at the younger’s question which almost immediately got Chenle suspicious. “Haechan, what did you say to him?“

To Hyuck’s defense, it all happened too quickly and he didn’t really have time to think about it. He was sure that it’s most likely going to cause problems sooner or later, but he couldn’t back down now.

“I kind of…I told him that…“ _Jesus_, he can’t say it without stuttering. “I said that Renjun is my boyfriend and that I’m really desperate to find him.“ There was a moment of complete silence before Chenle burst out. He was still shocked at Hyuck’s confession but it was too funny. His ears were burning and he felt himself getting more embarrassed each second. Chenle had to stop because he was laughing too hard. “For fuck’s sake, Lele. It’s not that funny. It got him intrigued. He must be a sucker for cheesy stuff since he looked like he was about to cry when I told him.“

That got Chenle to laugh even harder. “S-sorry,“ he hiccuped and wiped the tears of his face. “That’s hilarious. Only if he knew that you hate each other’s guts. Tell me, did you cry?“ Hyuck’s silence was an obvious answer and Chenle ended up having another fit.

“I had to be persuasive!“

“Sure you did.“ He was still chuckling after five minutes of sitting in class. “Can’t believe Poison Ivy stole Flower Boy’s heart.“

He definitely deserved the kick in the shin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Renjun's mother's power is? let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Next chapter will finally give us Renjun's point of view, are you excited? x


End file.
